User talk:Mykheh/Archive 1
Signature You have currently got two pages for your signature (User:Mykheh/sig and Template:Mykheh/sig). I need to delete Template:Mykheh/sig since it is in the template mainspace (personal user pages don't belong into the mainspace). Please use User:Mykheh/sig as your sig page in your preferences, so there won't be any mess when we delete the page. :) Thanks! 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! I can see that you enjoy editing here.... Keep up the good work! --Cligra Cat Lover...BrikWars! 23:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing * I guess, as long as the article is actually a stub. Although improving it would be the much better option ;) 23:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Noble Piece Price * Hi, you're more than welcome to bring this up in a forum if you want, but personally I would probably be opposing it. I mean, I like the idea of encouraging users not to fight, but at the same time, it might encourage users to jump in everywhere and try to prevent fights, which could get a little annoying. Also, hopefully there aren't going to be a lot of fights in the future like there was before, so with any luck, there wouldn't even be a need for the prize. And if people need to be rewarded for not fighting, it's not really a place I'd want to be anymore. But, that's just my opinion, if you do want to bring it up in a forum, feel free to go ahead, new constructive ideas are always good :) Also, (off topic), your signature currently violates our signature policy, if you need any help in fixing it up, let me know. 08:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Were did you get the picture of collectable minifigures series 4 box? Re: Usernames Thanks for notifying us. I'll block the first two accounts now and the third one tomorrow, so you have time to sort any things out (I guess your main account you want to keep is Mykheh). 17:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Will not block them, as far as I know it's enough if you state that you will not edit with the other accounts again. :) 17:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway I've seen that Samdo has taken care of the situation, so thanks for informing an Admin, this helps us to identify whether the user is creating a sockpuppet. Thanks again, kind regards. :) 17:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't have blocked you anyway, since you informed us about the other accounts. :D 10:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Samdo's got dis. Hahaha, don't worry about it... The usernames will be taken care of. Happy Editing! -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 13:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: LEGO Minifigures Series 6 * Hi, no, the48 refers to series 3, 4 and 5, there were no series 6 minifigures on display at the toy fair, and if you notice, the series 6 thread in eurobricks was locked due to no evidence (I read the statement when it came out and got excited about seeing series 6 images too, but there were none) 04:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on a page * Hi, thanks for that, it was attacked by two IPs- I got the latest one, but didn't see it was vandalised by another before. Both offenders have been blocked for a month. 03:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: You're weclome. =D 16:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: The set was made by the LEGO group, but endorsed by that specific designer. 23:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Done. 23:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:LEGO System The Category:LEGO System should not be added to articles, since it is more a supercategory for other categories (nearly all articles on Brickipedia are LEGO System, they don't need that category). :) 14:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. 19:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sets before and after Hi, on your edit to the page 7675 AT-TE Walker, you added more sets in the set header template. Please do not add sets like that into the set header template, as the before and after fields are for other sets with the same name. For example, if there were two sets with the number 7674, then you would put one in the before field and the other in the before2 field. Does that make sense? 05:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC)